Insulated building panels are well known in the present art and are commonly used for modular construction of walls and ceilings. These types of panels are generally formed of two outer thin layers of aluminum or sheet steel, which cover an interior core layer of an insulating material, such as plastic, foam, or the like.
Many different shapes and sizes of such building panels have been known and used over the years and various means of coupling two panels together have been discussed. Typically, one edge of the panel will be formed into a male-type connection member, while the other edge is formed into a corresponding mating female-type connector.
While effective in allowing coupling of adjacent panels together, the prior-art systems are configured in such a manner that they allow moisture, in the form of rain and condensation, to introduce itself into the interior of the panel, thereby wetting the insulating core and threatening the integrity of the panels. Prior art systems are capable of locking two panels together, but do not have the capability of self-guttering rain and other moisture away from the panel joint.
Accordingly, what is required in the art is a building panel interlock joint that is formed in such a manner as to direct rain or other moisture away from the panel seam, while promoting an interlock fit and maintaining the advantageous features and qualities of interlocking building panels.